Sequential speech recognition using two unequal automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems is a process for providing reliable speech recognition while efficiently managing system resources. The more sophisticated an ASR system is, the more system resources (such as time, memory, computational power) it may require. Thus, a trade-off between accuracy and the amount of claimed resources may often need to be balanced. To solve this problem one may sequentially apply a number of recognition systems in the order of increasing complexity. In the framework of this strategy, the decision must be made as to when the next system should be used. One solution to this problem is the subject of the present patent.